


cinnamon

by kiholove



Series: kinktober [27]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:38:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiholove/pseuds/kiholove
Summary: It's hard to tell who's the clingier one in the relationship when they're both so desperately needy for each other.





	cinnamon

One of the many things that Hoseok knows about Kihyun that nobody else knows: Kihyun truly _hates_ to be ignored. 

When they’re in private just the two of them, whether it’s sex or cuddles or just quiet evenings together in the dorm, Kihyun is always surprisingly needy, surprisingly demanding of Hoseok’s attention despite the proud persona he tends to put on in front of others. And Hoseok has to admit, it’s nice, it’s _hot_ , like a sexy little secret just for the two of them to share, and Hoseok really enjoys making Kihyun so desperate for him, making Kihyun _crave_ for him to the point of unpredictability, wildness. 

But sometimes, Hoseok’s little game of push and pull backfires. And Kihyun is not one to be underestimated when it comes to teasing. 

Hoseok had been minding his own business, working on his music late into the night as usual. And Kihyun had been texting him every few minutes for the past hour, gently reminding him that it was getting late and that he needed to sleep and that Kihyun missed him. And Hoseok had replied over and over again with the same, “I’ll be there soon” and “just five more minutes” and even through the texts he could sense Kihyun’s growing frustration. But Hoseok had been just on the verge of a creative breakthrough, and even with his phone buzzing constantly, he didn’t want to quit, didn’t want to halt his momentum just yet. 

It’s almost two a.m. when Hoseok gets yet another text from Kihyun, and it’s just an angry face emoji, and it’s then that Hoseok knows that it’s time to stop, because he knows that soon, Kihyun will physically leave his bed to come and get him, and Hoseok doesn’t want Kihyun to have to do that because of him. And so, Hoseok texts back a simple thumbs up emoji with a red heart emoji before closing his laptop with a sigh and heading for the bedroom to assure Kihyun that he’s done for the night and finally ready to go to sleep. 

As soon as he enters the bedroom, however, he’s greeted with a surprise. 

Kihyun is lying on his back on the bed, completely naked and touching himself, his eyes closed and his forehead damp with sweat, his cheeks flushed pink and his lips parted, mouth opened as he moans loudly, unashamed, the sheets a mess beneath him from his squirming. He’s completely ignoring his adorable little cock bobbing against his stomach, is too focused on fingering himself with both hands, curled up in a little ball with his knees bent on either side of his face. 

Hoseok freezes in place at the sight, allowing the door to gently swing closed behind him. And he’s about to make a beeline for Kihyun when Kihyun’s eyes flutter open, but only about halfway as he looks at Hoseok standing by the door. 

“Stay there,” he murmurs, half a moan but full of authority as he keeps touching himself. Hoseok can see that there’s a wet stain forming beneath him, wet from the lubricant that’s dripping out of his ass and all over his fingers. 

Hoseok is about to protest, and Kihyun must realize, because he continues, “You ignored me, and you made me wait, so now, you’re going to wait, too.” 

Kihyun keeps touching himself, stretching his ass open and pushing and pulling his fingers in and out, and he makes Hoseok stand there the entire time, even as he shuts his eyes and starts moaning Hoseok’s name over and over again. It’s when he stretches his legs out and rolls onto his stomach that Hoseok starts to have his restraint tested, and he grips onto the doorknob behind him as he watches, his pants growing tight and pressure building tense and hot low in his body, the sight of Kihyun like this something out of his dirtiest fantasies. 

Kihyun starts rubbing himself down onto the blankets, his hands gripping hard at his own ass as he spreads his cheeks wider and pushes his fingers in deeper, to the knuckles, and Hoseok is getting desperate and frustrated, about to reach for himself, but he knows that Kihyun would only tell him to stop, and Hoseok is obedient, because even in moments like this, Kihyun is always the one calling the shots. 

Finally, after what feels like hours and hours of torture where Hoseok is powerless, helpless to do anything but watch Kihyun fucking himself on the bed like the neediest, filthiest little sex kitten, Kihyun comes with a beautiful, _beautiful_ moan, a sound that Hoseok won’t be able to unhear for days, and it’s then, only then, as he’s breathing hard and coming down from his high, his cheek pressed into the mattress, that Kihyun finds Hoseok’s eyes with his own and breathes out, wrecked and shaking, “Get over here.” 

Hoseok doesn’t waste any time, is on the bed and on top of Kihyun in seconds, and he makes quick work of rolling Kihyun over, manhandling him effortlessly like Kihyun is a little doll, and he fits himself between Kihyun’s thighs as Kihyun wraps his legs around Hoseok’s waist, moaning from oversensitivity as Hoseok slides inside of him. 

And Hoseok watches as Kihyun’s eyes slip closed, his eyebrows furrowing as he anticipates Hoseok fucking him, and Hoseok can’t resist giving Kihyun a taste of his own medicine, and so, he doesn’t move, just holds there for a few long seconds, grinning in amusement as he watches Kihyun realize. 

Kihyun’s eyes flutter open again, and when they meet Hoseok’s, Hoseok smiles bright, cooing at how Kihyun adorably pouts and scrunches his nose, yells “Lee Hoseok!” in frustration. At that, Hoseok leans down to kiss Kihyun fully on the lips, cupping Kihyun’s face in his hands and enjoying the way that Kihyun melts right into him instantly. 

Because Kihyun may hate being ignored, but he’ll never have to worry; Hoseok will never be able to resist him for long.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me on twitter @justiceforkiho


End file.
